


New Life

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: also an old work, also not angst for once wow, but that doesn't make it bad lol, i need to write about baehee more often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Prompt: Imagine the scents and sights of a bakery and write.Inspired by Jaehee's good endingI know she has a coffee shop and not a bakery, but somehow it just felt right anyway.





	New Life

It’s the scent of freshly baked, warm bread that gets her awake in the morning, mixed with the bittersweet aroma of coffee. She doesn’t mind the early work – she’s more than used to it, except now, it’s her own choice.

People are happy if they get their baked goods on time, they stop by for breakfast, maybe even have a chat.

It’s leisure, even if it’s work.

The smell of bread takes over those of several cakes, a wide assortment for all tastes. There’s fruity ones, chocolate ones, anything the heart desires.

She made them all herself, and it took hours.

And she enjoyed every minute.

Her favorite scent, of course, is still that of the coffee beans, and there are more varieties than there are of the cake. She can tell them all apart with her eyes closed.

Learning all the subtle differences by heart has taken forever, and she can’t recall enjoying anything more.

She’s doing what she loves.

It’s a lot of work. Hard work.

But it’s worth it.

There are quite a few regulars, customers who come in almost every day, to the point she thinks she might almost consider them friends.

And the RFA comes to visit a lot, too.

Aside from her former boss, of course, but that’s alright. It’d be awkward seeing him there anyway.

Whenever Zen visits, he brings a bunch of fangirls with him, they joke about hiring him as his face is good for the business. She won’t, of course, and she appreciates that he comes in often either way.

Even though he always refuses the free coffee. She doesn’t want his money, but he insists every time.

After all those years, she’s finally living the dream she didn’t even remember she had.

It’s still work, just like before.

Waking up early in the morning, and going to sleep late.

But this time, it’s because she wants to.

Nobody can tell her what to do.

She’s in charge of her own life.

There's a "no cats allowed" sign at the door, just because.

And as the scents of warm bread, cakes and coffee mix in with the chatter of the customers, she’s never felt more at peace.


End file.
